Love has no limits
by arizonascorona
Summary: They say high school is the best time of your life. For me though? Lately, all I've felt like was giving up. Callie and Arizona meet in high school. Fall in love, but Callie has a secret. Will she tell Arizona? (Ok I suck at summaries but please read)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Life isn't as easy as people play it out to be. When we are young we wish to grow older, fall in love and start a family. Let me tell you that at this moment in my life I would rather be wishing to have never fallen in love. About a year and a half ago I, Calliope Torres, walked around the halls of high school holding hands with my so called boyfriend at the moment. He was tall, skinny and tanned skinned with hazel eyes and a smile that could just melt your heart. We were both in the same math class. Little did i know that he would be the worst mistake of my life. I was in 10th grade while he was in 11th. Everyone warned me about him, but I never listened. He was the first boy to ever pay attention to me. After a week of texting each other, he finally asked me out. Now, You're probably wondering his name, but I refuse to share that with you because to me he's now called asshole.

Soon after he asked me out we started hanging out more and dating. He was always so nice to me. Made sure i had eaten and would help me study if I needed to. On our 6 month anniversary, he took me it to a fancy place and gave me a beautiful gold necklace. I was super in love with him. Afterwards he took me to a hotel. I just wanted to go home but he wanted something else. I said no for a thousand times but I finally gave in because I loved him or so I thought. We did the deed and after it he just dropped me off st home. The next day at school he ignored me. He was with his friends bragging how he got to bang me. Apparently they had made a bet to see if he could take my virginity. I was so hurt. I felt my world collapse. I was a mess for about a month. I didn't realize I had missed my period and I was eating way more than usual. I just thought it was me comforting myself. That night I took at pregnancy test and yep you guessed it. He didn't want anything to do with the baby. He said it wasn't his. Ever since that day I made a promise to myself to never fall in love again and that I was going to do everything right for my baby.

On September 27,2015 I gave birth to healthy baby girl. She was so beautiful. She was basically a mini me with big brown eyes and lots of black hair. I couldn't have been happier. My parents fell in love with her right away. I'm glad I had them for support. Now seven months later she's crawling away and making me laugh with joy. She fills my heart with so much love. It was April now and school was coming to an end. I had fallen behind some due to the pregnancy and I would have to repeat part of 10th grade.

Today I woke up feeling different. I was happier than I usually was. I had this weird feeling in my stomach. I headed to school after dropping off Sofia at day care. I walked into my home room and I swear to you my heart skipped a million beats when I saw a perky blonde haired blue eyed girl sitting in my seat. I had never seen her before! Was she new? What was she even doing here in my seat when the school year is almost over? Yet something about her made me feel warm inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I was speechless to say the least. I couldn't figure out how to even say hello to her. I saw her looking at me and her mouth move, but i couldn't understand a thing that was coming out of her mouth. "What was that?" The blonde started laughing at me. Why was she laughing at me?! "I said like what you see?" Oh god that smile! Why am I suddenly so nervous? "I….I...no...you're just in...my seat.." What is wrong with me today? "I'm sorry. I didn't know this seat was taken. I'll move." She started gathering her things up. " No. No. You don't have to move. I'll find a new seat. Don't worry." "Are you sure? I really don't mind getting up and switching to an empty seat." She gives me that smile that makes my knees go weak. " I promise I'm sure. " I sit in the seat next to hers. I'm about to say something else to her when the bell ring and the teacher calls for our attention.

Mr. Johnson is my favorite teacher. He has helped me stay on track of my school work while being away. All during class I couldn't stop staring at her and I swear to you she would smile every time I looked at her. It's like she knew. Usually I don't mind listening to Mr. Johnson lecture us about chemical compounds, but I really want this class to be over so I can talk to this girl more.

When the bell finally rang, I gathered my things quickly and walked right up to her seat or should I say my seat. "Mr. Johnson sure can talk huh?" Mystery girl must not have seen me coming because she jumped back like she just heard a ghost. "Oh god! You scared me! Haha" Oh my her laugh. I don't think I remember how to breathe. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you. My name is Callie. Callie Torres. " I extend my hand out for her to shake and she takes it. When she does I feel my hand go numb at her touch. "I'm Arizona. Arizona Robbins. Pleasure to meet you." We hold our hands longer than we need to but I just can't seem to let go.

She finally makes the first move to pull back so I let go. "Pleasures all mine." Wait. Does she have dimples? Why am I feeling like this? She's just a girl. "So Arizona. School ends in 2 months. What are you doing here this late? Not that I mind having you or anything" God Callie shut up. You're rambling. Arizona laughs and give Callie a huge smile. "Well my dad's a marine and he got relocated here at the base. This will actually be my 5th school in 3 years."

As I'm about to respond to the warning bell rang. Meaning we only have 2 mins to get to class on time. "Wow. That must really suck. Well the warning bell just rang. We better get going. We don't want to be late. Where's your next class?" She hands me her schedule and I look it over. "Seems like we have home room, english, gym, and lunch together. Come on. I'll show you where your Calc class is at." I give her the schedule back and smile. Once we get to her, I suddenly get really nervous. "So...um..this is it. I'll...uh see you later?" "Thank you! Yeah definitely….see ya." She walks into her class and I just can't help but stand there staring at her. The bell rings again and that what brings me back to the real world. I run to my next class. I don't understand why I'm feeling this way over a girl. There's just something there that makes me feel alive.

AN: Ok this is my first fic ever. Im not sure if I should continue this or not so please let me know :)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _AN: I wasn't sure if I wanted to keep it just Callie's pov or not, so this chapter will be all Arizona's pov. It'll be missing the conversation parts just so that there's no repeat. Let me know what you guys think. Have fun reading :D -marz_

Moving around has been a part of me all my life. After the 3rd time moving, I learned never to get close to people because I knew I would have to leave soon anyway. My parents promised that this school would be the last I go until I graduate. I really hope they keep that promise because I'm tired of moving around. Sometimes I never even bothered to take my things out of boxes.

Today's my first day at school. Honestly I'm really nervous. I'm starting out when school is almost over. I can't join any teams or activities. We only have 2 months left until the school year is over. Maybe I can start working on building friendships. I get up bright and early. 6 to be exact. School doesn't start until 7:30, but coming from a military family I was raised to wake up early and be on time to everything. I walk in at 7:15. Dad always says "if you're early you're on time. If you're on time you're late." My first destination is the office. I have no idea where I'm going or how to get there so I look around hoping to find someone to help me.

As I'm looking around, I see a gorgeous Latin pass by. I honestly think I'm drooling. She turns the corner and it takes me about 5 mins to remember what I was doing again. After I finally manage to find thee office and get my schedule, I start heading to my first class. AP chemistry with Mr. Johnson. Great! A hard class bright and early. Just what I need. I look at my watch and see that I have 5 mins to spare, so I start heading to chem. I honestly have no Idea where I'm going or how to get there, but eventually I find my way.

I take a seat in the first seat that I see in the front row. Most kids hate sitting up here so I hope this one's empty. I take a notebook and pen out. I hate writing in pencil. I'm about to write my name down when the gorgeous latin from earlier comes into my view and speaks to me. Holy crap! She's even hotter in person! Cool it Robbins. You don't even know her. As soon as the first word left her lips, my heart instantly stopped. She gave me a big smile and i caught my breath on it. I looked into her big brown eyes and all the stress and anxiety went away for just a split second. I can't believe she has this huge effect on me and I don't even know her name

At the end of class, I'm gathering my things when she comes up and tells me her name. Callie. Hmm I wonder if it's short for anything. She offers to take me to my next class. Thank god because I have no clue where I'm going next. We have 4 classes together including lunch and I'm so excited that I'll get to see her more. She keeps talking, but honestly I'm so mesmerized by her that I have no clue what she's been saying this entire time. We get to my class and it's time for her to leave me. I don't know why, but I immediately get upset. Don't worry Robbins you'll see her next period. Im start to think that my first day isn't as bad I'd thought it would be.

 _AN: So sorry I havent updated! I've been busy with school and finals. I'm officially done and will update more! I promise! Thank you for being patient and reading. Next chapter will be a good one. -Marz_


End file.
